Reader X Greece: My Greek god
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: Because Greece is amazing and so are cats! The Hetalia x Reader series!


**Another reader! I'll do a series of them all! **

**Also, I have been told a few times about my spelling, there are no wriggly red lines under the words so I assume it's right X.X SORRY!**

**f/b = favorite book**

You sat in a comfy arm chair, reading your f/b. It was a warm day in Athens, the sun beamed through the open window letting fresh air cleanse the room. The birds sang making the day seem prefect, you were too absorbed into your book you forgot what had gone on in the world around you. Tearing your eyes away from the book, you squinted and looked around. The room was just how you left it, except another one of Heracles cats was roaming around finding a comfy place to sleep. You watched him with a smile, when you remembered Heracles. Slowly, you unfolded your crossed legs from the chair and stretched your limbs. It felt like your muscles burned as you stood up straight. There was no need to worry about Heracles, he's probably sleeping on the couch or the floor. The thought of the handsome Greek spread across the floor, surrounded by cats made you giggle.

You searched the house for him, when you found him star fished on the sofa with a slack jaw. His brown messy hair dangled over his face, he was too deep in sleep to hear anything. Being so sneaky, you too this opportunity to give him a slight peck on his cheek. To your surprise, a cat jumped up and crawled over his sleeping body. It patted his paws a few times and laid down on his hip. Gently stroking the cat, it nuzzled its head in your head. Then sniffed your hand suspiciously, it paused for a second then licked your fingers. The feeling of it's little sand paper tongue made you squirm, it tickled slightly making you clasp your other hand over your mouth so your childish laughter wouldn't wake Heracles. Careful not to hurt the cat, you pulled away and left the room so you could leave Heracles to his fourth nap of the day.

All alone, you sat in the stone Greek kitchen, tapping your fingers against the wooden table. Now you were bored, Heracles had been sleeping for at least another good hour. It was a good time to wake him up anyway, sipping the last bit of your fruit juice the door clicked open.

"Hello" a lazy voice spoke, it made you look up to a very sleepy looking Heracles who scratched his hair. You loved his bed head look, it made your cheeks burn up and turn a deep red. His lazy eyes looked around as he plopped down next to you, when he looked at you your eyes quickly darted away. He chuckled slightly and let out a huge yawn.

"Good afternoon" you replied with a slight smirk, your smirk made him look at you slightly. A little smile spread on his face which you returned, you had been waiting for him to wake up so you could ask him if he wanted to go swimming. As creepy as it sounds, you always wanted to see what he looked like in a pair of trunk. As soon as the thought crept in, you shook your head to rid the naughty image.

"Done much?" he asked in a low voice, you looked back at the lazy Greek and smiled.

"No just reading my book" You said, playing with the glass in your hand, twirling it between your fingers. There was a silence, he nodded a few times running his hand through his messy brown hair. Nervously,you bit your lip and put the glass down on the table.

"Maybe... we could go swimming?" you asked sounding hopeful, he smiled at the idea. You both seemed to like idea, it was a hot day anyway.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he spoke softly, that got your hopes up!

"Let's go" you said with laughter in your tone, he smiled as you pulled him from the table. Slowly, he got up and stumbled behind you yawning as he did.

At the bottom of your drawer, you found your f/c bikini. A voice inside told you to wear it, you wanted to appeal to Heracles anyway since you had startling liking him ever since you started visiting him. Well, what have you got to lose? Giggling, you changed and took off to the pool with your towel. Now, you were getting hyped. He's Greek, you wondered what he would look like underneath.

The sun hung in the sky, not a single cloud passed by. Carelessly, you threw your towel on the chair nearby. The sudden sound of pattering made you turn your head over your shoulder. There stood Heracles in all his glory, you stared back in awe. He had the body of a God, literally. When he saw you watching, you quickly pulled an innocent smile.

At first, you paddle around, absorbing the cold liquid on your warm body. A gentle tug of your hair made you jump, as you frantically searched around, Heracles swam around your legs. To your surprise, he stood up and carried you on his strong broad shoulders. Your arms lunged forward and your held his hair gently like a child. From above, you saw him wearing a smug smile. He waded around with you and dunked you under a few times. Not to torture you but made you excited and giddy.

Soon, he set you down however his arms did not let you go, not that you minded. Nervously, you laid your hands on his toned chest. His skin was soft and smooth to touch, it kept you mesmerized for a while before he chuckled.

"You seem fascinated" he said looking down at you, his arms still wrapped around your waist. In a small way, you felt safe in his grip.

"I am..." You said looking up to the Greek's relaxed smile, his eyes seemed soft and sleepy.

"At least we're fascinated by each other... You're as beautiful as Hera" he said muzzling his face against your head like a cat. You were no expert with Greek mythology but you knew Hera was the goddess of marriage and love or something, that also meant she must have been very beautiful. Your whole body froze, did he really mean that?

"Heracles..." you began, nothing came from your lips. His words stopped you from working, your brain couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's okay" he muttered leaning closer to your face, his warm breath made you lean closer to him. Millions of questions spawned in your head, you didn't know where to start and soon your brain just went ka-put! Suddenly, his lips traced over yours making you shake slightly, he noticed this and grinned to himself.

"This'll calm you down" he whispered, just before you could speak, his lips molded with yours. Like you received a shock, your eyes popped open however you soon melted into his sweet kiss and pulled him closer. His soft tongue licked around you lips, finding a way to get in so you parted your lips and soon he darted in like a snake. With a gasp, you kissed back as you wrapped your legs around his hips. Unknown to you, his hands soon moved to where your bikini top was tied and he skillfully unfastened it. You felt it fall loose, is he going a bit fast? Well, he is topless in front of you so why shouldn't you? It's the same except he doesn't have two blobs on his chest. Quickly, you broke apart and you placed a finger on his lips as he held your top in his other hand.

"Save this for later" you said in a sly voice, he smirked and muzzled you again. This is going to be a fun night.

**BOOM! I'm going to be an asshole and leave it there, I would add the sex and stuff but it's getting late ;_; **


End file.
